La salada
by milly loca
Summary: Natalia tiene un pesimo mal dia, ya que en todo el dia le pasaron cosas desagradables, y todo eso terminara con un pequeño accidente. Un asco el resumen, pero entren y jusguenlo ustedes. inspirado en la cancion de Gumi: *La salada*


Bueno aquí les traigo esta pequeña historia de Hetalia, y sera sobre como hago sufrir un poco a Belarus, ya que ella ya ha hecho sufrir muchisimo a Lituania y a Rusia.

Ok, la historia esta basada en una cancion de la vocaloid, Gumi, y esta en español, si como lo oyen en español, llamada la salada, y que por cierto se las recomiendo, s se quieren reir un poco de las desgracias que le pasan a Gumi en la cancion, la cancion, que por cierto le da nombre a este Fic, es propiedad del autor de la saga Pan con chocolate, tambien de vocaloid, y que tambien recomiendo ver y escuchar.

Bueno sin mas preambulos, empezemos.

NOTA: Vocaloid y Hetalia no son mios todo a sus creadores.

NOTA 2: ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO OKIS.

* * *

La salada.

Natalia se despertaba tranquilamente y se dirigio al baño para bañarse (ni modo que para ver la tele XD), ya estaba dentro de la regadera y cuando se proponia a abrir la llave del agua para que un buen chorro de agua le cayera encima y empezar a asearse, nota algo raro, el agua no salia de la regadera.

-Genial, se fue el agua-Se dijo con algo de desanimo, para salir de la regadera y del baño e irse a cambiar.

Despues de eso de arreglarse, se fue a la cocina a preparar su desayuno, un par de huevos fritos, pero en ese mismo instante en que se distrejo un poco, su desayuno se quemo, pero no se desanimo y fue por un vaso de leche para calmar un poco su hambre, pero para su mala suerte, la leche estaba vencida, asi que no pudo comer ni tomar nada.

Ya se iba a ir al trabajo, sucia y hambrienta, ya en estaba en su auto, cuando nota otro incomveniente, y era que su auto no tenia gasolina.

-Demonios, esto no puede ser posible- Se quejo la joven, para despues bajarse del auto e irse caminando.

Estaba caminando por la calle y noto que estabacerca de la estacion del metro de la ciudad, asi que fue hacia alla rapidamente, al entrar miro que la estacion estaba llena a rebentar, habia mucha gente ahi esperando el transporte, finalmente llego el mugroso ten y todos abordaron, pero como la gente tenia prisa, entro casi corriendo y casi atropellando a Natalia en el proseso, el viaje fue tardado ya que se metio a muchas estaciones, Natalia solo podia maldecir su suerte.

Finalmete llego a su trabajo, con un minuto de retraso, pero se fue a trabajar rapidamente, estaba trabajando tranquila y dando un respiro de todo lo que le habia pasado ese dia, hasta que llego una de sus jefas, Elizabetha, la mando a llamar, cuando estaba en el despacho de su joven jefa, Elizabetha le pidio que se sentara, a lo cual Natalia obedecio, se sentia agotada, fisica y mentalmente.

-Natalia, ¿sabes por que te mande a llamar?-Le pregunto seria.

-La verdad, yo lo ignoro-Respondio, dando a entender que no sabia.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que estamos haciendo recorte en el personal, asi que Natalia, lo siento mucho, pero estas botada-Le dijo seria la mujer, Natalia por su parte estaba en shock.

-¿¡Que?!-No se lo podia creer.

-Que te vas para afuera-Le volvio a decir Elizabetha.

Ahora si que lo que le paso hace unos momentos atras era nada con lo que le iba a pasar ahora.

Ahora estaba en un supermercado comprando comida con lo que le dieron de la liquedacion, estaba con el carrito entre los pasillos del super, fue primero al departamento de frutas y verduras, pero no habia nada de lo que le gustaba a ella, despues se decdio a por leche y huevos, pero tampoco habia, pero tambien fue a ver si habia aceite de cocina, y algunos articulos de limpieza, pero estaban un poco caros para su gusto, asi que no pudo comprar nada, y como no iba a pasar por la agonia de ser aplastada denuevo por personas en el metro, se dicidio por caminar a su casa.

En ese momento, iba caminando tranquilamente, hasta que por instinto miro al cielo y lo vio nublado, al parecer lloveria.

-Maldita lluvia, me va a mojar-Se quejo Natalia con algo de fastidio.

Hasta que llego a su casa, pudo respirar tranquila.

-A ver, Natalia tranquila, ya llegaste a tu casa y no paso nada-Suspiro, pero en ese momento, noto algo de lo que no se habia dado cuenta antes, no traia las llaves de su casa-Su made, deje las llaves.

Ahora si, sin duda estaba bien salada, lo que le faltaba, dejar las llaves en la casa.

-Hay por el amor de dios, me quede afuera de mi casa, solo a mi y al coyote nos pasa-Se lamento.

Ahora tenia que llamar al cerrajero para que le abriera la puerta., pero aquel sujeto siempre le cobraba de mas, por esa misma razon lo pensaba.

-Mendigo viejo, ¡ladron!-Exclamo a la nada.

En ese momento, tambien noto otra cosa mal en esa escena, volteo hacia abajo y por la rendija de la puerta salia agua, ahora que lo recordaba, cuando noto la usencia de agua en la regadera dejo la llave del agua abierta y ahora el agua salia por debajo de su puerta.

-Mas aparte hoy no es viernes 13, asi no son las cosas esto m¡no me parece, hay dios, ¿sera que puede haber algo peor?-Se pregunto a si misma, en ese momento escucho un programa de noticias en la casa de a lado.

-*11:15 am, y nos reportan que en la zona, de la calle de Bielorrusia, hay una inundacion en una de las viviendas, vecinas de la zona reportan que es la casa de una chica de nombre Natalia, que por cierto esta endeudada con medio sector*

Escucho en la noticias, genial, ahora todo el mundo sabia de su mala suerte en ese dia, ella no entendia que era lo que pasaba y era odvio que nadia mas sabia.

-Lo que falta es que la pila de mi telefono se acabe-Se quejo, pero despues se relajo un poco-MM, seguro que el cerrajero vendra mañana, que mas da, me voy a tener que subir por la ventana.

Y asi empezo a escalar hasta su ventana, no entendia por que su ventana estaba tan alejada y tan alta, pero igual se esforzo para llegar.

-Ya casi llego, ya casi...-Dijo estirandose para alcarsar la ventana, pero como si fuera obra del cruel destino o de la autora que se deleitaba en verla sufrir, se resbalo de donde estaba.

Afortunadamente para ella, una vecina que habia visto todo llamo rapido a una ambulancia y se la llevaron al hospital mas cercano para atenderla.

-Vaya dia el mio-Se dijo con algo de desgana.

En ese momento, se encontraba en una cama de hospital con una pierna enyesada, recordando TODO lo que le paso en ese dia tan desafortunado para ella.

-*Hay dios, si que estoy demasiado salada, y para acabarla tengo una pata enyesada, sin trabajo y con mi casa inundada, y para males, sin comida y con la nevera pelada*-Penso para si misma con un semblante decaido.

En ese momento, vio a un chico hacercarse a ella, era joven con ropas de enfermero, y tenia un gafete colgando de sus ropas donde pudo leer el nombre del chico: Matthew Williams.

En ese momento, el chico se le acerco, para darle las peores palabras que una mujer con mala suerte puede escuchar.

-Señorita, aqui esta la cuenta de la clinica-Le dijo en un tono tranquilo el chico.

Natalia lo volteo a ver con algo de panico.

-¡No me jodas!

Si sin duda alguna, Natalia tenia la peor suerte de todo el mundo.

FIN.

* * *

Hasta aqui esta historia, espero que la disfruten mucho y espero sacarles una sonrisa, ya que si alguno de ustedes tuvo un dia malo, recuerden que Belarus lo tuvo peor XD.

Bueno adios y cuidense.

Milly loca, fuera.

POSDATA: Para los que sigan esperando continuacion de otras historias que tengo sin abansar, no se preocupen, las voy a seguir, es solo que tengo un pequeño bloqueo de escritora y eso no me gusta para nada, pero bueno, y respecto a las tremendas faltas de ortografia, mi maquina de escritorio esta en idioma ingles y no las pude corregir como se debe.


End file.
